Lost Child Again
by Elessara91
Summary: Sequel to "Lost Child". In this story, Rukia and Ichigo will reverse with Rukia as the child and Ichigo needing to take care of her. Grimmjow and Ulquirro will reappear to cause drama as always. How in the world will Ichigo deal with a little stubborn Rukia who is slow to trust? Find out ;) Ichiruki Some Angst
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to Lost Child! I was going to make it longer but my friend advised me to leave it here for now so there ya go! This chapter is mostly fluff but don't worry, there will be action laters! Right now, just adore the cute ichiruki-ness that we all love! 3 Leave me comments~**

~An Accident of Mayhem~

Ichigo groaned, not wanting to open his eyes yet. His mind was still foggy with sleep and the last thing he wanted was to move. A soft yawn escaped his lips as the orange haired soul reaper shifted slightly, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed. Something shifted beside him, curling against his body and letting out a soft whisper of air. Slowly, amber eyes opened to look at who was beside him. Dark raven hair was tousled against the pillow in every direction, framing her smooth porcelain face. Pink lips were parted slightly, a hint of a small tongue peeking out between them. Strands of ebony fell across her delicate neck which lead to her chest where a silk purple nightgown just covered her breasts. He could still see the faint outline of a scar in the center of her chest. A fire burned inside his chest at the sight of the white mark on her otherwise flawless skin. With a deep breath, Ichigo forced away the anger he felt at Grimmjow for daring to hurt his fiancé and continued his study of her curves, knowing that would calm him. Rukia's entire body was curled against Ichigo, her legs entwined with his as one hand rested on his chest. The jewels of the ring marking her as his sparkled off the sunlight in a breathtaking manner. It was perfect. _She _was perfect. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as his eyes followed the curves of her legs. His right arm had snaked under her, holding her protectively against himself, her scent filling his nostrils.

Ever since Rukia and Ichigo had announced their engagement, Isshin had stopped attacking his son in the morning. Ichigo said a prayer of gratitude every morning just for that much of a blessing. A lot of things seemed to be changing around him…or maybe Ichigo just never noticed them. Knowing Rukia's habits helped him avoid angering her but the young substitute also realized there was still a lot he didn't know. For example, when Rukia felt upset or threatened, she'd retreat into the tree next to his house and sit in those branches until she figured out whatever it was she needed to think over. He also learned that when school was not in session and no pressing meetings were scheduled, Ichigo was always the first one awake. His fiancé appeared to enjoy sleeping in and with how …adorable…she looked right now, how could Ichigo resist? He kissed her nose, chuckling softly as she wrinkled it at his touch. If she were awake right now, she'd be squealing at how cute she was. Gently, Ichigo moved his arm out from under her, wrapping the blankets around her so she wouldn't be cold. Rukia shifted in her sleep again, wrinkles on her brow as she frowned. "It's okay. I'm right here. Keep sleeping. " he lightly brushed his lips against her ear. Murmuring softly, Rukia gave a slight smile and continued to sleep. This softer side of himself was as new to Ichigo as it was to Rukia. Granted, he didn't let everyone else see it; keeping his most tender moments for Rukia and Rukia alone. But the change was noticeable in his everyday life. No longer did petty words or fights interest him. His anger was slower to rise, only coming to full fruition if someone he cared about was attacked. Rukia really did change him without even trying…and yet…he was still the same baka. No amount of tenderness could ever make him admit to liking her drawings. Their usual teasing, insults and wrestling carried on exactly as it had before. The only difference was now all three usually ended in him kissing her pink lips and caving in to her demands. Those soft, delicate lips of hers were going to be the death of him. As quietly as he could, Ichigo slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

It was another hour before Rukia finally came trudging down the stairs, her hands rubbing her eyes as her raven hair went in every direction. It was so comical looking that Ichigo dropped the eggs he had been about to crack and bent over with laughter, unable to say "awww" until a full five minutes later. The glare from those violet eyes would have been enough to rival Byakuya and scare most people but then Ichigo Kurosaki was never like most people. As soon as he saw her glaring at him with her hair all spiked up like that, he lost it, shaking as he laughed. This did not please Rukia one bit and soon Ichigo was doubled over again…but this time sputtering in pain. With a smug smile, Rukia lithely walked to her seat, taking a sip of the juice Ichigo had already poured for her. "You..you elbowed me in the stomach?!" He managed to cough out, finally regaining his composure. "You know they have a show for wives that abuse their husbands." He growled when she didn't answer.

"It's a good thing we aren't married yet." She smirked, taking another sip.

"Well..when we are… you should watch out-"

"Watch out for what baka? You're seriously going to threaten me by putting us on a show and trying to convince people that I beat you?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten my acting skills? One look at me and they'll laugh you off the set!" Ichigo's scowl deepened, only encouraging Rukia to continue. She raised her voice pitch slightly. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm on this show because my 4' 9" wife elbowed me in the ribs! I'm so defenseless! I only save the world on a regular basis and managed to defeat one of the greatest enemies of our time but am completely vulnerable to her." She mocked him, sticking her tongue out at the end. In an instant, Ichigo kissed her tongue, slowly deepening the kiss and letting his own tongue slide against hers. Fighting forgotten, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes closed in bliss at his taste. After a few moments, Ichigo pulled away, smirking. He knew kissing her was the most effective way to shut that midget up.

"Good morning, midget. " He turned back to his cooking, grabbing two more eggs and frying them.

"Morning baka." Rukia smirked back and cleaned up the dropped eggs from the floor, washing her hands just as Ichigo finished plating their food. Breakfast passed with no further incidents, only a few minor insults tossed back and forth before Ichigo gave up, letting Rukia have her way. She helped him clean the dishes, announcing that she was going upstairs to dress. Ichigo sat down on the couch, listlessly rotting his brain away with TV until Rukia joined him. She took the remote and began searching for shows she wanted, finally landing on a chappy movie. Her fiancée rolled his eyes but said nothing, only pulling her closer to him and taking in her calm reistsu. Today was a rare day. No meetings for Rukia to run off to, no hollows interrupting every 5 seconds and no Isshin to destroy their peace. Everything was perfect. Their wedding was in 6 months and Rukia was ahead of schedule, already having picked out a majority of the decorations and themes, leaving it up to Byakuya to manage the finances and how it would happen. Her brother wasn't thrilled with the news but relented when he saw Rukia's face light up and the sparkle in her eyes. In private, Ichigo found himself threatened with every possible torment imaginable if he dared to hurt Byakuya's pride. Never before had Ichigo actually feared the look in the elder Kuchiki's eyes but in that instant, he really did think his days were numbered and carefully avoided any physical contact with Rukia during their stay lest Byakuya misinterpret him as a threat. Just as Ichigo began to get cozy with his raven haired fiancé, a beeping sounded from her pocket. Growling, the orange haired soul reaper tried to snatch it away only to be foiled by Rukia.

"Moshi moshi?" Rukia answered her phone. Ichigo was unable to hear who was on the other end but he did see Rukia's eyes light up then narrow as if she was thinking. "I see. Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't you dare leave your shop, Urahara!" She shut her phone, looking up into those amber eyes that silently pleaded with her to stay. "I'll be right back. I just have to pick something up. Then I promise we can watch sappy movies the rest of the day and I'll make curry."

With only a small sigh, Ichigo nodded. "Tch, I hate sappy movies. They have the most unrealistic plot lines. Change it to horror and you got a deal."

Violet eyes rolled as Rukia chuckled. "Fine. Be back later. Try not to destroy anything while I'm gone." Ichigo pulled her close, kissing her lips once more before finally letting her go.

"Fine. But don't take too long. I might just start without you." Another eye roll and Rukia was gone, the door shutting swiftly behind her. Ichigo was sure she could take care of herself. Rukia was not a weak soul reaper after all and this was just a trip to Hat n Clog's… So why did he have this sinking feeling of déjà vu in his stomach?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I'm so so sorry this took me forever to update! I finally got the time to post a new chapter! I should be updating fairly regularly now so yeah. Sorry again I hope you all enjoy it! Rukia is a child again! oops X The next chapter will be pretty funny so stay turned. Leave me comments! **

**This is sort of what Ichigo's bracelet looks like - [link]**

* * *

~Cream, Sugar and a Little Poison~

"Ururu! Throw the ball already! My fans are waiting for my famous home run!" The red haired boy swung his broom over his shoulder in preparation. The older, shyer girl stood a few feet away, holding a worn out baseball bat in her hand.

"You don't have any fans, Jinta." She replied, her voice soft and gentle with only a hint of teasing.

"I would if you'd throw the ball! Just thr-" His voice was cut off as Jinta was lifted 5 feet of the ground by his baseball bat.

"I'll be your biggest fan when the boss yells at you two for not sweeping." Tessai's reflective glasses flashed. He heard Jinta gulp and slowly set him down. "Take this bottle and put it in the basement in the container labeled "Ichigo Kurosaki, Youth Serum". Then finish sweeping." He handed Jinta the full bottle, straightening as he saw someone approach the shop. "Miss Kuchiki! A delight to see you as always." He bowed slightly.

Rukia smiled, seeing the remnants of the chaos Tessai probably just stopped. "Ohaiyo, Tessai. Is Urahara inside? We have business to discuss."

The tall man nodded, leading her into the shop. Jinta definitely wanted to hear what business this shinigami had with the boss. It was usually dangerous and exciting. "Come on Ururu. Let's go in!" He grabbed the girl's hand and raced after them, already forgetting the previous task in his excitement. Without thinking, Jinta set the bottle on the counter, next to the coffee pot, as they ran past the shop and into the inner rooms.

"Miss Kuchiki. Always a pleasure to see you." Urahara bowed, motioning for her to sit. "I believe everything should be in order." He handed her a small box, along with an invoice.

"You may bill that to my brother. He will know what it is for." Rukia opened the box delicately, sliding out the item inside and holding it up. The circular object was made of different metals, black with decorative silver in the center. A small engraving of a soul reaper's skull in the center of the bracelet. It was simple, sturdy and still masculine enough that Ichigo would wear it. ""It's beautiful. Perfect for Ichigo. Thank you, Kisuke."

"Only the highest quality for you, Miss Kuchiki!" The shop keeper flashed his fan, fluttering it in front of his face. "It did cost quite a bit though. Mark up prices, you see."

Rukia only rolled her eyes. "You may charge the full price to Ni-sama. I guarantee money is not an issue." She smiled softly again. "This really is beautiful."

"Of course, there is still something missing. You will have to infuse your reistsu in it. Just hold it in your palm and concentrate your spiritual pressure into the metal. It will start to feel warm and then cool down. Once it's cold, you're done!" Rukia nodded, doing as he instructed. The metal began to feel hot against her skin, making Rukia question if she was putting too much. Just as she was about to pull back, the metal began to cool back to normal. "Perfect! It is complete. The metal inside the bracelet is specially made to retain the infused reistsu, allowing the wearer to feel and locate a person by their spiritual pressure even if they have trouble concentrating on it with their own skill. It will amplify it on its own!"

"And you're sure this will enable Ichigo to feel my reistsu easier from distances, since we both know his skill in this area is lacking?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, wanting further confirmation.

"Of course! Would I ever lie to you?" Gray eyes widened in mock surprise. Rukia's eye twitched slightly in annoyance, opening her mouth to speak but stopping as the shopkeeper raised his hand. "It will work exactly as promised, Rukia. I guarantee it." His tone was serious now, not wanting to risk another beating from the small shinigami. "However, since Kurosaki is up for an officer seat upon his arrival in the soul society, we will want to keep this legal. That will require registering it with Squad 12 so Kurosutchi can keep a record of it." He began looking around, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm not sure where the copy of the paperwork I had went. I'll just request a copy from Nemu. I'll be right back. Please, help yourself to some coffee or tea in the shop." He bowed, leaving Rukia in the room alone. The sound of two small children scurrying away caused Rukia to chuckle softly. She replaced the bracelet in the box, smiling softly as she imagined the look Ichigo's face would have when she gave it to him. He'd argue that she shouldn't have spent any money but after she explained its purpose, he would relent; probably kiss her until she was out of breath. This bracelet killed two birds with one stone. It would serve as _her_ marker on him as well as help him search out her reistsu when she was away. The look in those amber eyes whenever she had to leave was like a small knife twisting in her heart.

Rukia set the box down on the table, deciding she was rather thirsty and made her way to the shop. _Hmm I haven't had coffee in a while. But last time, Ichigo said I had to mix the cream and sugar to make it taste good…I wonder if I should give it another try. Although why humans make a drink that you have to add things to is beyond me._ She shook her head, pouring some of the black liquid into a mug that was nearby. She looked around, seeing a container labeled 'sugar' beside an unmarked bottle. _There's the sugar! This must be the cream Ichigo mentioned. _Humming softly to herself, Rukia began to scoop sugar into her coffee, deciding a lot of cream would be necessary too. She poured half the bottle's contents into her mug and stirred it. A small frown tugged at her lips. _Why isn't it mixing very well? _Hearing footsteps down the hall, Rukia began to sip her drink. She did not want to appear improper in front of Urahara. He had a rather loose tongue and careless words spoken in front of Byakuya were sure to elicit a scolding. Refusing to drink something she had made herself would be classified as rude as well as a sting to her pride. Bringing the mug back to her lips, Rukia forced down the mixture and prayed Urahara would be delayed a few more minutes. Her prayers were answered as his phone rang and he retreated back into his office, allowing Rukia to finish her 'coffee' in peace. Violet eyes closed in a grimace as she set the mug back down. _How awful. I think I shall stick to juice and tea from now on. That tasted gross! _The small shinigami began walking back toward the room when she felt a strange sensation throughout her body. "Oh no…"

* * *

"Miss Kuchiki, my apologies about the wait. I recei-" The sandy haired shop keeper blinked, seeing no one in the room. The box with the bracelet lay untouched on the table but his feisty customer was gone. "This doesn't seem right." Two small pairs of feet ran past the room as Kisuke stepped out. "Jinta, Ururu!" He called, stopping the children in their tracks. "Have you seen Miss Kuchiki?" Ururu shook her head. "No sir, I haven't seen her since you brought her inside." Jinta frowned. "I think she got up to get some coffee or somethin' but I didn't see her after that."

Urahara scratched his head, walking towards the shop and seeing an empty mug. "Well, she did have some coffee it seems." Gray eyes narrowed as he picked up the unmarked bottle now half full from the counter. "Tessai!" He called out, a deep frown on his face as the tall man ran into the room, bowing. "Yes boss?"

"What did you do with the bottle of the youth serum we used on Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I gave it to Jinta to put away in the basement in the container you specified." He replied immediately, glancing up at Jinta. The small boy swallowed hard and started to back away. "The bottle was full when I gave it to him." Tessai reached down, his fingers pulling the smaller boy up by his red locks. "You DID put the bottle in the basement, right?"

"Let him go Tessai. We have a bigger problem on our hands." Urahara, pressed his hat further onto his head. He lifted his gaze to look up at his friend. "It seems Miss Kuchiki has mistaken the bottle for a coffee accent…and Kurosaki will not be very forgiving."

* * *

Ichigo growled, throwing his phone onto the couch in frustration. He closed his eyes, pacing in front of the television set. The screen was frozen on the title of Rukia's favorite horror movie. A bowl of untouched popcorn and two juice boxes abandoned on the coffee table. "Where the hell is she? She said it would only be a few minutes…so why isn't she answering her phone after an hour?!" He suddenly stopped, smacking himself in the face. "I'll call Urahara! Maybe she just left or somethin' like that." He picked up his phone, a sinking feeling in his chest. _I don't know why I'm so panicked. Hell, so what if she's running a bit late. Rukia will probably just yell at me for worrying too much. But I just have this bad feeling. Damn, I wish I could feel her reistsu clearer… _He sighed, running his hand through his hair as Urahara answered the phone. "Yo, Hat n' Clogs! Where's Rukia? She was supposed to be home a while ago after stopping at your shop."

* * *

"Ichigo! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" Urahara sounded chipper on the phone although his expression was anything but. "There's been a bit of a mishap and I'm going to need you to come down here." The shouting on the other end of the phone was so loud, Jinta could hear it all the way across the room. Urahara moved the phone away from his ear. "I"ll discuss all the details with you when you get here! See you soon!"

* * *

"Wait a minute! I want to talk to Rukia! Why isn't she answering her phone? What mishap? Damn it Urahara! Answer me!" Ichigo shouted, hearing a click on phone indicating the line was dead. "Shit!" He grabbed his wallet and keys, running the whole way. _When I get my hands on the stupid shop keeper…He's dead if he hurt Rukia, I swear! If he turned her into a frog or somethin', I'll just make him turn her back. _Why couldn't he just have one afternoon where it was just the two of them?

* * *

"Sir! I found her phone." Ururu walked back in, holding Rukia's soul pager in her hand as the chappy charm swung precariously from the antenna.

The sandy haired man nodded, sensing Ichigo's approach. "Tessai, you'd better take Jinta out of here. I don't want Ichigo to kill him by mistake." The red haired boy's eyes were wide as Tessai nodded, carrying Jinta over his shoulder and removing him from the scene. Ichigo burst straight through the door, his combat badge in his hand. "Where's Rukia?!"

"Ichigo! Such timely manner! Have a seat, please!" It couldn't hurt to at least _try _to diffuse the situation now could it?

"Cut the crap, Urahara! Tell me where my fiancé is, god damn it!"

_Oh well…I tried _"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. " Urahara indicated the pillows placed on the ground. "Please, let me explain…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight…you're telling me that you were stupid enough to leave the damned bottle laying around where ANYONE could have grabbed it by accident and now you think Rukia drank it and is running around somewhere…as a child?!" Ichigo's vein bulged dangerously as he felt his reistsu increase. He needed to punch someone. Badly.

"Now now Ichigo. It's not as bad as you think! We just need to find our dear Rukia and mix her an antidote." The look on Ichigo's face indicated that he was not amused. "You should go out and look for Rukia. Bring her home. I'm sure she's scared and doesn't recognize this place at all. If the effects are the same, she is probably around the age you were. Be gentle with her Ichigo. Her mindset is the same as it was when she lived in the Rukon district. You're going to have to coax her. She's not like you were when you were a kid." The shopkeeper adjusted his hat on his head. "I need to go collect a few ingredients I'm low on in the soul society. Find her and keep her safe until I return. I'll mix up the antidote again with her reistsu and change her back."

Ichigo really wanted to punch him. The urge was almost overwhelming. But, as usual, Kisuke was right. Finding Rukia was his top priority. She could be anywhere…Something could have happened to her…she could be- his heart clenched as he forced his thought to stop. "How can I find her?" He breathed out through clenched teeth.

"Well actually…" The shop keeper handed him a small box. Ichigo raised an eyebrow before opening it. "Wow…" Amber eyes widened at the sight of the bracelet. "This is…wow.."

"Handsome, isn't it? Rukia had the special ordered just for you. I'm sure she would have preferred to give it to you herself but considering the circumstances…" He waved his fan. "This is no ordinary bracelet. It has her reistsu infused inside and the metals help amplify it so those soul reapers who…let's say can't really focus their spiritual pressure for things like kido, they can still use this to feel and track another souls reistsu."

Understanding reflected in the orange haired soul reaper's eyes. "She really does know me, huh?" He put the bracelet on, still admiring the craftsman ship. The moment his fingertips touched the silver metal, he felt his reistsu surge and then immediately sensed Rukia's. It was far. She had probably been running for hours. Her reistsu felt tired, lonely and scared. His heart bled as he stood up, letting her spiritual pressure wash over him. "I'll be on my way. Call me the instant you have the antidote."

"Of course, my dear boy. Now go get your little girl. Oh and if you need back up, don't hesitate to give Abarai a call. He did grow up on the same streets as her. You may know her best now but he knew her better back then." Ichigo nodded, inhaling before taking off at full speed down the street. Her reistsu was definitely farther than he thought a little girl could wander. He remembered his own clothes not fitting and groaned internally at the thought of a naked little Rukia running through the streets of Karakura. _She's going to kill Urahara for this._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Soo here is the 3****rd**** chapter for Lost Child Again! I apologize for how long it's taking me to update these stories! I'm trying to do better! Ichigo finally finds Ru and there are funny yaoi moments for Ichi and Ren! I'm sorry if this is too OOC for some people but it was so funny, I couldn't resist. Also, I don't really know the ins and outs for child adoption so all of this is totally my guess on how it would work and tweaking it so it fit the story. If it offends anyone, I apologize. It's only a story. I have absolutely no issue with gay parents adopting so please don't be offended by the comical nature of that part of the story as well. Just wanna cover my bases. I hope you guys are okay with the seemingly lack of action so far. I promise you there will be action in the coming chapters ;) First, a lot of fluff..then action…then more fluff! Leave me comments and tell me what ya think!**

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kubo ©**

**Japanese meanings:**

**Sachiko: Happiness Child**

* * *

~Secret Handshakes~

His heart thudded loudly in his chest as Ichigo's feet pounded against the hard pavement. "Damn! How the hell did she run all the way over here?" The streets were noticeably dirtier in this area of town, wary people moving quickly among the crowds. Ichigo wasn't too fond of this area of town. Many gang members and criminals lived here, in the slums of Karakura, usually causing trouble. It had been a while since Ichigo had been in a fight but the way some people were staring at him, that would soon be fixed. He cursed under his breath, focusing instead on how to get Rukia to trust him. _ If she's back to a little girl, she won't remember me. So she won't know to trust me. Shit. I could get her a chappy doll. She probably still loves chappy, right? Damn it! I have no idea what Rukia was like as a little girl. She hates talking about that sort of thing._He let out a sigh as he turned a corner. "I'm gonna have to call Renji..." He pulled out his phone, dialing the familiar number. It rang several times with no answer. Just when Ichigo was about to give up-

"Hello?"

"Renji! You bastard! How long does it take to answer your damn phone?" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance

Renji huffed, his voice reflecting his irritation as well. "Idiot! I was in the middle of training! You should be damn grateful I even answered!"

"Just shut up already! I need your help. How soon can you get here?"

"Don't tell me what to do, _substitute_. Why the hell should I go down there to help your sorry ass?"

Ichigo growled into the phone. "Because it's not me that's in trouble! It's Rukia!" There was a long pause after that.

"I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes."

Ichigo hung up his phone, continuing to chase after Rukia's reistsu which, thankfully, had stopped moving quite some time ago. It wasn't long before he felt Renji's reistsu behind him. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Idiot. I had to stop and get a gigai. Urahara had one sitting out and waiting for me. Now where's Rukia and what the hell is wrong with her?"

"Urahara left out that stupid potion that turned me into a kid. Rukia apparently drank it by mistake and now she's running around as a little girl on the streets, possibly…" He swallowed. "Naked."

Burgundy eyes widened. "I remember Rukia telling me that story. Why the hell did you let her drink it?!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Ichigo's chest. The substitute soul reaper quickly pushed his hand away.

"You ass! I didn't let her drink it! I didn't even know about it until 15 minutes ago! I thought Urahara destroyed that stuff after what happened." Ichigo clenched his fists, remembering the events with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Those bastards nearly killed her."

Renji frowned, shoving Ichigo to break his reverie. "Whatever. We have to find her now before word gets back to Taicho. If he ever found out…" Both of their faces paled visibly.

"Yeah. Byakuya can't find out about this." Ichigo agreed hurriedly. He turned slightly, sensing Rukia just down the street. "Come on!"

Both men ran a few more blocks before skidding to a halt. As if in sync, they turned toward a large, dark building to their right. Black letters over the top of the door spelled out 'Karakura Orphanage'. A black iron fence encircled the front yard which consisted of a poorly constructed play ground and dead grass attempting to grow sporadically on the ground. There were many children playing, screaming and running around the plastic jungle gym. Except one. A small little girl wearing a shirt and pants much too big for her was sitting off to the side, her back against the wall. Large violet eyes seemed to observe everyone around her, darting swiftly if anyone ran to close to her. Her tiny fists were curled around a large rock as if it were a dagger, dirt smudging her cheeks. That hair cut…those violet eyes….that reistsu… It could only be-

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted, ready to bolt over the iron fence. Renji was also staring at her with wide eyes.

"What is this place?" The red head whispered, his own hands clenching slightly when he spotted her. "Wow…she's..just like before…" Ichigo wasn't listening, starting to climb over the gate as violet eyes turned to stare at the men who had called her name.

Ichigo's heart leapt at seeing her alive and unharmed. "Ruk-"

"Can I help you?" A tall women with dark hair wrapped in a tight bun and silver glasses resting on her nose crossed her arms with a frown. Both soul reapers froze in their attempt to reach Rukia.

Ichigo's mind whirled, trying to come up with an excuse. _Hello there. That little girl with the violet eyes is my fiancé. NO wait! IT's not what you think! I'm not a pedophile! See, she's actually a grown woman but she drank this potion from this shifty shopkeeper and it turned her back into- wait, why are you calling the police? _He groaned internally. Nope. Definitely not the truth. "Well you see ma'am. The little girl with the violet eyes, well her name is Rukia and she's my little sister. She ran away from me in the store and I guess you guys found her before I did." He ran a nervous hand through his orange locks. "So I'll just take her back now." Renji was nodding furiously, trying to show support for Ichigo's obvious lies.

"Absolutely not." The woman frowned deeper, pushing her glasses up. "That little girl just finished informing me minutes ago that she had no family and was absolutely alone, living on the streets. What kind of fool do you take me for?" She shook her head again. "If you would like to adopt her, that is a different story. But I will not simply hand her over to a couple of men who claim to know her."

"Then I want to adopt her." Ichigo replied instantly. "Let's get this started so I can take her home. She needs a decent place to sleep and food."

"And who says we don't know her?" Renji growled.

The woman studied Ichigo a moment longer, deciding he wasn't just some pervert off the street. "I can start right now. Follow me." She opened the gate, waving the two men inside. Ichigo had to resist the urge to run to Rukia and hug her. The fear and mistrust in her eyes twisted daggers in his heart. He could see a similar pain reflected in Renji's eyes as he glanced at the little girl huddled in the corner. The dark haired woman led them into her office, indicating for them to sit down. "You may address me as Miss Sachiko. I need to ask you both a few questions before I can even consider you adequate." Red and orange heads nodded in agreement. Sachiko cleared her throat and began writing on a form. "What are your names?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Renji Abarai."

"And why did you lie to me just now?" She glared at both men steadily. Ichigo and Renji both glanced at each other before Ichigo spoke up.

"I didn't think you would allow us to adopt her. I only said she was my sister so you'd let me take care of her."

Her bun moved slightly as she nodded, continuing to write. "I didn't think she was related to you, however, I can tell you both care for her. How old are both of you?"

"18." Ichigo answered, glancing nervously at Renji. _Please don't say over a 100. Please don't say over a 100. _

"21." Renji smirked, flashing a grin at Ichigo who only shot him an irritated glare despite being relieved.

"I see. And how long have you two been in a monogamous relationship?"

"WHAT?!" Both men shouted, half standing from their seats, red faced enough to match Renji's hair. Sachiko blinked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Your relationship. Surely you two must be a couple? Everyone knows that the chances of a single male adopting a child are slim to none. Recent laws, however, have made it simpler for married couples, be it same sex or different, to adopt."

Again, Ichigo had to think quickly. Only one idea came to mind. He was going to have nightmares about this for weeks…years more likely. He'd probably need hours and hours of therapy as well. _This is all for you, Ru. _Slapping a quick smile on his face, Ichigo laughed nervously. "Oh of course we knew that! That's why we came here together, isn't it _hun_?" It took every bit of self discipline Ichigo had not to vomit as he spoke. Renji's eyes stared at him incredulously until Ichigo punched him hard, making it look like he had just put his arm around the red head.

"Ou-Um right! That's exactly why!" Renji laughed nervously. "_ Babe_"

Sachiko just smiled at their affection. "So how long has your relationship lasted?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "About two years." He looked at Renji, trying to play up his part. "Right?"

Renji shrugged. "You're the girl, babe. You tell me."

If looks could kill, the glare Ichigo flashed at Renji would have killed him instantly over and over again. _I'm the girl?! WHY THE HELL AM I THE GIRL?! YOU ARE SO DEAD, RENJI ABARAI! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE PINEAPPLE OUT OF YOUR SKULL! _Renji had the audacity to flash Ichigo a smirk that said 'if we're gay, I'm wearing the pants'.

Sachiko nodded, completely unaware of the silent battle in front of her. She continued asking mind-numbing questions and writing down their answers for another hour. "Well, seeing as neither have you a criminal record and you both appear to have stable jobs, I can approve you for an adoption. It will just take a few days for the government to process." She set down her paper and pen as Ichigo and Renji both stood.

"A few days?!" Ichigo shouted, shaking his head. He couldn't let Rukia stay in this place. He had to bring her home where she was going to have a warm bed and food. He saw the shabby bunk beds on his way to the office and god only knew what they had to eat. No. She took care of him during his…accident. Ichigo would make sure to take of her just as well. There was absolutely no way he was letting her stay there, period. "That's not acceptable. I won't let her stay in this place any longer than I have to. Is there any way I – er we can bring her home with us tonight?"

"No. The rules and regulations on child laws are strict. I cannot send her with you until I'm sure you actually will take care of her."

Renji stood up, gently grabbing Sachiko's shoulder. "Ma'am, listen to me. I know you don't know us and you may find this really hard to believe. But I know that little girl. I knew her before she wound up in this place. There is no one better to take care of her than Ichigo and I. We both swear to you, Rukia is worth more than both our lives."

The intensity with which those burgundy eyes stared into hers caused Sachiko to falter. She took a step back, out of Renji's grasp and adjusted her glasses. "I can allow a tentative placement in your home if Rukia feels safe and agrees to it as well. It's not permanent, mind you. The government will still need to verify your information. But if you think she'd want to go home with you, I can grant you temporary custody."

"Yes!" Both men agreed in unison.

Sachiko nodded and stood up slowly. "Allow me to get Rukia and we will determine if this would be best for her."

As soon as she stepped out of the room, Renji wailed on Ichigo. "Don't ever call me 'hun' again! Damn it, Ichigo! I'm not ga-"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Ichigo seethed, clamping his hand over the other's mouth. "I'm not either but if we want Rukia, we're gonna have to pretend we are! I'm probably going to have nightmares for weeks. This is no picnic for me either but just don't blow our cover and no one will ever have to know about it." He glanced back at his best friend with murder in his eyes. "I am going to kill you for the girl comment."

Renji just shrugged, sighing as he sat back down. "Well, I hope she believes us. I'm sure as hell not gonna kiss ya."

"Good, cause neither was I." Ichigo muttered back, looking up as Sachiko ushered a defiant Rukia into the room, placing her in the center before returning to her seat to observe.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, violet eyes staring straight at Ichigo and Renji. Both stared at her speechless for a moment before Ichigo finally knelt in front of her.

"It's me, Ru. Ichigo."

She stared at him, a flash of recognition in her eyes for a second. Ichigo's own amber eyes reflected hope, darkening once more as he saw her pull away. "I don't know you. Don't call me 'Ru'. My name is 'Rukia'!"

Ichigo was about to plead with her when he noticed the bruise on her cheek. Anger boiled inside of him that someone would dare to hurt his beloved. "Who hit you?" He hissed lowly. Renji leaned in closer to look himself as Rukia took a step back, her violet eyes wide as she touched her cheek.

"Nobody. What's it to ya?" She muttered, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"It just does. Tell me, Rukia." Ichigo was no longer using his 'little kid' voice. His tone and demeanor were completely serious. Renji touched his shoulder, warning him to be gentle.

Rukia's gaze hardened as she stared back into his amber eyes. "You wanna know? Fine. Some stupid kid started teasing and making fun of another kid. He shoved him and was going to kick him but I stopped him. When I pinned him to the ground, his arm got lose and he punched me. Then he ran away." Rukia shrugged.

"Now now, Rukia. You know the rules on playing nicely. You're going to have to go to time out for fighting." Sachiko chided, reaching for the little girl's hand. Rukia pulled away, placing her hands on her hips. "You don't understand! He was-"

"I think you were very brave. " Ichigo stated, smiling gently at the little girl as she looked back at him with wide eyes.

"You do?" She whispered, shock evident on her face.

"It does not matter." Sachiko interrupted. "Rukia, you've only been here for a few hours and you've already been warned when you refused to stop lying about where you are from. I told you if you kept up this bad behavior you would get a time out. I don't want to hear anymore about fighting, Rukon district or Hanging Dog from you. "

Rukia turned to her. "But it's true! I swear it's all true! I want to go back! I don't know where this place is but just take me back there and you can let me go, lady! I'll find my friends again. " Violet eyes pleaded with Sachiko as the older woman sternly held Rukia's wrist. "Don't make me go with these grownups, just let me go back home!"

"I'm sorry, gentleman. It appears Rukia is not ready to be placed in a home. You are more than welcome to choose a different child or wait until she has been properly treated by doctors. She has an appointment in the morning to test for mental disorders and overall health." She picked Rukia up, preparing to carry her out of the room, despite her squirming and kicking.

Ichigo stood up straight again, panic in his eyes. "WAIT! There has to-"

"I'm afraid not. She is not calm enough."

Renji suddenly stood, pushing his way in front of Ichigo and making a motion with his hand. Rukia's eyes widened as she stared, stopping her movements. A grin flashed across his features as the red head made another motion. Rukia nodded, starting to imitate his motions with her own. Sachiko turned to see what had suddenly caught the girl's attention and watched as Renji communicated silently with her. Ichigo watched as well, dumbfounded with his mouth wide open.

After a few moments, Rukia stopped, lowering her hands. "Renji…" She whispered, struggling to get down. Sachiko set her down gently, her own eyes wide as the little girl ran to the redhead and clung to him tightly, shaking in his arms slightly. Renji carefully hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay, Rukia. You're safe now. I got ya."

Jealousy flashed through amber eyes as Ichigo turned away, attempting to hide it. He wasn't sure why but the sight of her running into Renji's arms, child or not, cut him deep.

"Well now…she seems to have bonded with you." Sachiko smiled, handing Ichigo some paperwork and breaking his thought process. "If you two will just sign here, I'll place her in your custody. You will be responsible for bringing Rukia to her appointment tomorrow morning. The information is all there." She glanced over at Rukia who was still hugging Renji. "I'm glad she seems to recognize you, Mr. Abarai. She doesn't seem like the type who belongs here. I didn't want to see her go through the system."

"Neither do we, I promise. " Ichigo affirmed, handing her back the signed paperwork.

"Everything looks in order. You'll have to enroll her in school in order to keep her for more than a day. It's Friday so have her enrolled by Monday. " The older woman held open her door. "Congratulations on your first child! May your marriage be happy and everlasting!" She waved before shutting the door behind them

Renji couldn't hold back a snort as he carried a now calm Rukia down the hall with Ichigo. "Yeah, right. Like I'd ever go for you."

"At least we got Rukia back. Let's just get her home before someone else tries to give us hell about it." Ichigo muttered, staring at her raven hair as her tiny fist clutched Renji's shirt. Pain flashed through his amber eyes as the sting of rejection settled into his heart. _I know she doesn't remember me…but why does she have to like Renji? Damn it! When did I get so sensitive? _Ichigo shook his head, trying to clear his heart of the jealous emotions that rose up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say that I'm not good looking?"

"Well geez, Ichigo, if you wanted me to call you hot, all you had to do was ask!" Renji teased, walking out of the building and turning down the road toward the Kurosaki home.

"Just shut up! You make me sick! That's not what I meant, ass."

Renji glanced over at Ichigo. "Something else botherin' ya, strawberry? Unless ya really do like me that way."

Ichigo averted his gaze. "Don't call me that." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Just spill it already. Geez, you're depressin' me."

"It's just.." He glanced over at Rukia who was watching him silently from Renji's arms, distrust in her gaze. "Why doesn't she know me? I mean…I know I didn't remember Rukia back then either but…"

Renji laughed as he shifted Rukia in his arms. "Is that all? She's only seen you for a minute. Give the poor kid a break, Ichigo. Besides," He lowered his voice slightly, his tone more serious. "It's not like her life has been easy. You were a perfect, trusting child. Ru's not like that. We didn't grow up like that. If you trust someone in the Rukon district, they'd probably stab you in the back. So cut her some slack for not being so mushy gushy with ya right off the bat, okay?"

Ichigo's eyes widened for an instant, understanding flashing through his eyes. "Yeah. You're right. I'll earn her trust back until Urahara can put her straight." He smirked at Renji. "Thanks for that."

"Baka."

Both men stopped short, staring at the little girl clinging to Renji's shirt. "W-what…what did you just call me?" Ichigo whispered.

Rukia shrugged. "That's what you looked like just now when you smiled. A baka." She smirked at him. "You're pretty dumb for a grownup, aren't ya?"

Ichigo let out a relieved laugh, the tension slowly melting out of his body. "Yes. You could definitely say that, Rukia. So Renji, what the hell were those hand motions you made at Rukia and why did they work?"

His eyes were distant as Renji answered, his tone thoughtful. "Ah, that. Well back in the Rukon district, Rukia and I needed a way to communicate silently. The same way soul reapers have certain hand motions that mean "stay back" or "follow me". We decided it would be best to keep it just between us though. I haven't used it in years. I didn't think I'd ever have to use it again, honestly. But I figured if she remembered Hanging Dog, then she might have remembered me."

Ichigo nodded. "That's good thinking. I didn't know that. Rukia never mentioned it. So you just told her to trust you back there?"

Renji laughed. "More or less. The real test was when she finally reached out for my reistsu. That's when she believed I wasn't an impostor."

"Your hand motions are rusty though." Rukia sniffed, wrinkling her nose at him. "Since when did ya get all those tattoos?"

Renji smiled again. He had forgotten how blunt yet adorable Rukia had been as a child. "Tell ya later, shorty." She nodded, still watching Ichigo from her perch

The sun slowly started to sink in the sky as the two men walked home, neither one sensing the dangerous presence lurking nearby the Kurosaki clinic.


End file.
